ConSumo
ConSumo is an arcade game. There is one platform in Dragon's Wing Comics in Bullworth Town, and another in the prize tent in Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival. Gameplay In ConSumo, you control a sumo wrestler, and your main goal is to eat your way to win. You have three lives. Your sumo can move in the eight cardinal directions. He cannot move off the edge of the mat, although if he is bounced off the edge of the screen by one of the other sumo wrestlers in the game he will respawn at the center of the screen with no penalties. Icons of fresh and rotten food as well as puffer fish and other sumo wrestlers drift across the screen in straight lines. You must eat the fresh food to gain weight. As more weight is gained, your "weight gauge" gradually fills. Rotten food causes your weight gauge to decrease. Each time it is filled, you become bigger, making it more difficult to dodge the hazards. The food and hazards also become bigger as well, and they fill or empty your weight gauge in increasing amounts the larger they get. The other sumo wrestlers cause you to bounce away from them, which can send you into the pathway of rotten food or a puffer fish. A puffer fish causes you to instantly lose a life. You can also lose a life if you eat rotten food when there is no room for your weight gauge to decrease. As you progress in the game bad items will appear more frequently, such as blowfish, rotten apples etc. Strategy There is no perfect strategy for the game, as it is very random and relies significantly on luck. That said, there are some key factors that help: As there is no time limit, the key to succeeding is to remain patient, and focus on avoiding hazards. It is best to stay near the center of the playing field, which makes it easier to avoid hazards. Any food near other sumos or blowfish is best avoided. As the sumo gets bigger, it is better not to chase any food that you miss, as this runs the risk of running into other sumos or blowfish. Additionally, it is best to prioritise larger foods over smaller ones, as they are slow moving and offer more points. In-Game Role Fatty Johnson held the high score for this game - 1010 lbs in Bully and Scholarship Edition, but only 800 in Anniversary Edition. To gain the use of the bedroom in the basement of Dragon's Wing Comic Store, Jimmy has to beat Fatty's high score. Once Jimmy does it, he can either keep playing or lose all of his lives to finish the mission. Trivia *The theme song for this game is based on a traditional Japanese folk song called Sakura. Some parts of it are also based on Tung Fu Rue's theme from Fatal Fury 1. *In Scholarship Edition, if the player becomes tardy, the music will stop after two loops. *The game's name is a play on the words 'consume' and 'sumo.' "Consumo" also means "consume" in Spanish. * In the game's music files, there is a piece of music for when you 'win' the game. There are no clues on how to win the game. Gallery Consumogameplay.jpg ConSumo Menu.jpg ConSumo Arcade.jpg de:ConSumo Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games